Sengoku Kiwami
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Time was twisted and reality was warped yet one dragon continued traversing across the unknown plain before him. Takes place during Sengoku Basara: The last party
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the characters or settings for Sengoku Basara or Toukiden.**_

 _ **Prologue: By a prayer**_

 _ **Sekigahara**_

This was the end of the line, it couldn't be...could it? for him? the one who had rampaged across the heavens, his lone left eye singled in on the man before him...no, the demon before him, with gritted teeth and panted breath's; he glared.

"O-Oda...Nobunaga.." his breath hitched as he struggled to stay concious.

The demon in question simply grinned maliciously, red eyes beaming as he looked down upon his prey, the one-eyed dragon slowly crawled to his feet, behind him, his comrades in battle lay defeated, their eyes drowned in defeat's cold embrace, but there was one to his right who stood up with him slowly, struggling.

"I, Sanada Y-Yukimura will n-not fall here!"

He screamed, letting out a defiant battle cry and raised himself to his feet, his twin red spears gleaming in the darkness, his knees shook from it's weight but nonetheless he stood and charged.

"Sanada Yukimura! wait!" the dragon screamed "Tch!" and then he too, spurred on to help his comrade dived in.

Charging head first into the fray, Yukimura jumped as high as he could "Burn my soul!" he screamed and the enemy before him smirked as a blanket of fire burst across the sky "Suzaku!" a gleaming fiery birdraged across the skies and below on the ground...

"Okay! this party isn't over yet!" the one eyed dragon screamed, settling into his signature stance, blue aura emitted surrounded him and then he threw his five swords at the sixth demon king effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"W-What?!" His red eyes gleamed with fury, he couldn't move and he screamed in distraught.

"Now! Sanada Yukimura!" Date screamed and Yukimura soared, diving straight in to pierce the demon, the one eyed dragon however readied himself as well as he compressed into a thin piercing blue light of speed, he charged forward!

"Jumping jack breaker!"

Red and blue collided onto Oda Nobunaga as fire raged across the mountain top they battled on, the rocks around them crumbled, the mountain began to shake, the skies turned even darker and the area surrounding the mountain began to crumble, earthquakes began to shake the plain, such was the force of their attacks that even the heavens began to tremble and finally an explosion of immense magnitude, smoke, dust, ash all collided as the two warriors landed onto the plain below them.

"G-gah!" Date let out a yelp of pain succumbing to his wounds, he fell to on his right knee, Yukimura however had collpased entirely next to the injured dragon panting hard, he was losing conciousness, his last attack had drained every bit of energy from him, the smoke wasn't clearing and both of them felt dread suffcocate them, two red eyes burned itself from the smoke.

"E-even after all that...heh.." Date murmurmed, grinning at the absurdity of the situation. Yukimura looked on as well, his eyes slowly giving way to the heaviness that threathened to close it, their allies lay on the ground defeated.

"I-Is this the e-end?...O-Oyakata-sama...I'm sorry" He murmured in panted breaths "I-I won't be able to s-see you conquer this country.."

"Oi, oi..." Date interjected, grinning as they both watched Oda Nobunaga walk forward walking step by step towards them "I'm t-the one who is g-going to rule this land, Sanada Yukimur-gah!" violent coughs emitted itself from the injured dragon, blood spilling before him. Yukimura could simply grin at his rival's statement.

Tokugawa Ieyasu, Mitsunari Ishida, Motochika Chosukbe, Maeda Keiji couldn't help them for they all lay defeated and unconcious, they couldn't help them and they had to wonder who could? and the answer presented itself to them all too swiftly.

"Nii-sama"

 _"T-That voice! h-how!?"_ Date kneeled in confusion, how could it be? and he watched with his lone left eye, the deceased sister of the demon king approach them, Nobunaga slowly turned his attention away from the wounded in front of him and then to the sister he had coldly murdered.

"Ichi..." he maliciously grinned "Ichi! gaaaaaah!"

Black hands erupted itself from Oichi shielding her from the shockwave from the demon king, she walked forward slowly and slowly as both Date and Yukimura looked on.

"Oichi-dono..." murmured a surprised Yukimura, Date however kneeled quietly, this would be their final chance and if she failed, then all of them would die and so would the land of the rising sun. They watched as she slowly embraced the mad demon king who struggled against her grasp.

"Nii-sama, let us go to sleep"

For a while, it looked as if Oichi's lone statement had done the trick, slowly they both began to sink into the ground but stopped.

"Nooooooooooo! I WILL BATHE THIS LAND IN BLOOD AND WAR! I WILL NOT BE PUT TO REST!"

And with widened eyes, Date looked in horror as the guns in the hands of the demon king aimed at the back of Oichi, Date screached"Sister of the demon king! let go of him!"" but it was too late as he rained down bullets upon her back and as she was punched full of holes by the unholy bullets, blood splattered all around them and one such splatter fell onto the left eye of the wounded dragon.

She collapsed without a word and in her wake, a malicious laugh echoed through the country, Date stood in shock as did Yukimura who lay down in complete horror _"H-how could s-such a general exist!?"_

"You..." Date murmured, slowly, struggling to his feet, from his lone left eye, Oichi's small drop of blood teared itself down from his eye and made it seem like he cried a tear of blood, he saw the peaceful smile on her face, though dead now...she was at peace and then in rage he cried out.

"Killing her once wasn't enough for you!" he shouted and in response Oda Nobunaga simply grinned at him, maliciously "That's why I did it a...second time..."

And it hit Date, something was different "You...you reme-!"

Another laugh "it would seem my dear sister's powers awoke my sanity from it's slumber... now then, dokuganryuu...are you angry?" black souless hands emitted itself from it's surroundings slowly claiming the body of his unconcious comrades.

"Damn r-right! I'll kill you and take your head, if that's not enough, I'll keep doing it every time you come back! she was your sister! a thousand deaths aren't enoughto compare what you did to her, demon king! Luckily for you, I'm going to kill you more than a thousand times, You see!?" he screamed and charged forward

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura screamed as he watched the dragon race into battle and the last thing the lone dragon remembered was a flash of white light, the grinning demon king aiming the guns at his head and a small voice that called out to him.

 _"Dokuganryū_ _,_ _please don't die..."_

And he stood completely baffled "Where?!..." a peaceful plain lay before him, this wasn't Sekigahara, blood was gushing from his wounds, he struggled to stand but it wouldn't stop him, a scream shattered his confusion and before him, a few metres ahead of him laid a white haired girl standing her ground, he blinked and looked up to see a monster that dwarfed him in size.

"Tch!" and without a second thought, he rushed to the girl's aid, blood, purple smoke, screams and finally the sound of his sword being sheathed was all that followed, the young girl he had saved looked at the symbol on his back in awe and before he could even look at her, he collapsed, all he could hear was the girl frantically trying to wake him as his eyes closed, the girl's voice echoed to him.

"Please don't die! please get up!"


	2. Son

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the characters or settings for Sengoku Basara or Toukiden.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Son**_

"Geh..tch..."

Weariness, pain and irritation drowned him as his eyes slowly opened to the wooden ceiling before him, his left eye slowly recovered from the bluriness that encompassed it and slowly he moved to sit up, he was placed on a small mat, a sheet was neatly placed on him, the room he was in wasn't anything spectacular but quaint and humble, as he moved to sit up, he gasped in pain and caught the right side of his abdomen, it stung him and he looked to his hand which was now covered in his blood, he had reopened his wound but what surprised him was the fact that someone had bandaged his wounds, infact, his whole upper body was covered in bandages and he was half naked to boot.

"Where?...what happened" he whispered, his eye narrowing and his eyebrow furrowing as he began to think of the situation, last he checked he was fighting Nobunaga and then he heard a voice so...what exactly happened to him? did he defeat the demon king? or was he...dead?

He held back laughter, death was unknown to him and he still had his body which was covered in his own blood, as he quietly thought about his situation., his wound stung with his constant flailing.

"Aah! that stings! damn it!" he let out a small yelp trying to fix his bandages and as he tried to fix them, the door to his left slowly slided open, he couldn't care less, he half expected Kojuro to show up and berate him for being reckless

"Oh no!"

But the statement that was ushered was a smal gasp and it wasn't from Kojuro rather his eye widened in surprise, it was a female's voice! he was sure it was.

"What?" he let out in surprise, his face turned to see a maiden neatly dressed in the clothes of a priest, white hair...and he suddenly remembered, it was the same girl whose aid he had rushed to when he fought that...thing, truthfully seeing such a thing didn't faze him for he had seen mechanical machinations of both Motochika and Mori but what he had seen was something of flesh and blood not of metal, his daydream musings were interrupted as the girl rushed to him, her feet shuffling, without even looking at him, she looked to bandage his wounds once more.

"Gah! oi!" Date let out a small yelp as his wounds were once again bandaged and fixed, neatly wrapped.

"Are you alright? you shouldn't move so much, your wounds will open again.." she asked slowly looking to him, it took a second for him to realise how close their faces were and he looked away.

"Yes.." he answered, a small smile graced the girl's face not one Date could see, but he continued "More importantly..." he began, slowly looking back to the girl kneeling to his side "Who're you? you're not Kojuro..."

The girl titled her head in confusion "Kojuro?"

"Yeah, where is he? on second thought...where am I anyway?" he asked, his gaze serious yet confused and the girl slowly answered him, smiling yet cautiously.

"You're in Utakata village, um...y-you collapsed after saving me so we brought you here to heal" she answered, Date could tell the girl was shy and so he proceeded to keep the conversation light and straight as possible.

"Utakata village...huh, never heard of it"

"Eh?!" she gasped in surprise "but...how could you not know about Utakata village!" she questioned, shock imbedded in her face, she had unconciously moved forward looking at Date with a face of confusion.

"Well, for starters, maybe cause I've never heard of it?" he answered, amusement dancing in his voice

"But..." she moved to protest but stopped, Date glanced to her with his lone left eye, he could tell she was figuring out how to keep the conversation going which just amused him even further and so he helped her.

"Thanks..." he stated.

"Huh?" the white haired girl questioned, baffled.

"You fixed up my bandages...thanks" he answered which left the girl to blush slowly on being thanked "Um! um! it was nothing!..." flustered, she answered, slowly pushing herself away from him and their moment of peace was interupted as a voice called out to the girl

"Kikka, how's our guest doing?"

Date's left eye slowly glanced to the source of the voice and from the door, a man presumebly in his forty's entered the room, he wore a small black coat with a black hakame but the most striking feature of all was that he wore a similar eyepatch, the only difference was it was on his right eye as opposed to Date's left eye.

"Yamato-san!" she gasped in surprise "he just woke up..."

"I see..." the man now identified as Yamato answered, slowly he began taking steps towards the injured dragon who calmly stared him down.

"You..." Date stated, his voice now completely different from his tone with Kikka "Mind telling me what's going on? or why for that matter you're wearing that thing on your eye like I am..."

Visibly caught ofguard by the sudden rudeness and jab, Yamato composed himself, hoping to keep the conversation civil "It would be wise for you to rest before asking all those questions, to answer the other one however, it's because I lost my eye in a war a few years ago..."

"Heh, is that so?" Date chuckled, the man infront of him reminded him a little too much of Kojuro for his liking with his immedaite stern reply. Kikka remained silent as the two continued to converse.

"Hmm..." Date mused, no answers where still in sight for him.

"Kikka told us you saved her, thank you...we wouldn't know what to do if our shrine maiden was lost to us" Yamato continued and Date caught onto the word that drew interest to him

"Shrine maiden?" Date questioned, surprised.

"Yes..." Kikka answered, slowly inserting herself into a conversation "I'm Utakata village's shrine maiden..."

Date glanced at her and observed her for a little while which lead to her looking away from him when her eyes met his, the sudden moment was interrupted however as Yamato looked to him.

"What is your name? all we know is you just appeared and saved Kikka, you were covered in life threathening wounds as well, were you fighting the demons all on your own?" Yamato questioned him.

"Demon?...oh I fought a demon alright, I just..." Date looked away, confusion setting itself into him "I just don't know if I won or not..." Kikka's face slowly turned one of concern seeing the visible pain on the face of the young man before her.

"I see...and your name?" Yamato asked.

"Heh...ever heard of Date Masamune?" Date asked, his grin now covering his face, he looked to Yamato who stood in shock.

"What?..." the fazed Yamato questioned again.

"Date Masamune, the one eyed dragon of Oushu, that is who I am..." He answered once more and in the next moment, Yamato closed the sliding door behind them and came up to him, seating himself next to Kikka.

"Are you lying?" Yamato asked once more.

"Why would I lie about who I am? heh...where's my swords? and my clothes for that matter" Date questioned and the realisation slowly hit Yamato, they had recovered six swords when they had saved him and Kikka had told Yamato how the man infront of him had used six swords to fight the demon that had attacked her also his clothes carried the symbol of Oushuu.

"Date Masamune-sama...it couldn't be..." Yamato stated in awe, Kikka however remained silent, she however had never seen Yamato visibly confused and shocked and the name of the man before her...she had heard of his name, the dokuganryu, a powerful warlord from the sengoku era who on numerous occasions crossed swords with Sanada Yukimura.

"What?...why the surprise?" Date questioned, still grinning with confidence.

"There are things you need to know..." Yamato answered solemnly as Kikka looked on, he turned to her "Kikka, you need to leave, this is important.."

Kikka now visibly upset understood the situtation and slowly complied "I understand, Yamato-sa-"

"No, she can stay..." Date answered "I see no reason for her to leave..."

"But!" Yamato interjected "this matter-"

"She's your village's shrine maiden right? isn't that some important post around here?" he asked and Yamato knew he was right, letting out a sigh, he looked to Kikka once more..." Kikka, whatever we discuss here shouldn't leave any of our mouth's until I sort out the situation"

"Yes, Yamato-san..." she answered calmly.

"So? get to it..." Date impatiently commanded, slowly folding his arms over his chest.

"Wait, I need to make sure you are who you say you are...so I will ask you something only you would know..." Yamato interjected once more.

"Alright then..." he grinned "fire away..."

"What was the name that Katakura Kojuro personally called you by?" Yamato asked, Date's eye visibly narrowed on the man before him.

"You...who are you exactly?" he questioned, suspicion rousing in him.

"If you answer me, I will tell you who I am as well" Yamato answered and Date let out a sigh, and looked to the girl next to him "After you hear this, I want you to forget it, do you understand?"

"Yes! Masamune-sama!" Kikka answered abruptly surprised by the sudden statement, "Kikka...huh, call me Date...it's fine" Date stated, his tone much more kinder than before.

"H-hai...Date-san" Kikka's answered, Date just simply smirked and then looked directly to Yamato

"Bontenmaru"

And when the answer was given, Yamato's right eye widened in surprised "So...it is you..."

"Of course it is..." Date smugly answered and then he slowly looked to Yamato once more "Now I kept my end of the bargain, time you kept yours..."

"Very well...Katakura Kojuro was my father" he answered and Date's eyes widened in surprise "Wait...what are you saying?!"

"Masamune-sama, please calm down and listen to what I have to say, the battle of sekigahara took place over sixty years ago and it ended with Oda Nobunaga's victory..."

"What the hell are you saying! sixty years ago!? and you're Kojuro's son!? Nobunaga won!?"

"The heroes of that age who fought him at Sekigahara...you, Yukimura Sanada, Ishida Mitsunari, Keiji Maeda, Ieyasu Tokugawa and even Motochika Chosukabe were all said to have vanished during the fight...it was never confirmned whether you were dead..." Yamato explained, calmly and then slowly Date watched as his lips drew into a small smile "But my father always said you were still alive...and he died fighting bravely still believeing you were..."

Date looked away, running his hand through his hair, frustrated "Kojuro...you went upto takamagahara leaving me behind..." he whispered now saddened by the news, he wouldn't let tears fall, no he wouldn't...Kojuro wouldn't want that, would he?..."Who killed him?" Date asked, his voice now low and enraged

"Masamune-sama, please calm do-"

"Who killed him!? tell me who killed him right now!" Date scremead as he got up and once more his wounds came undone causing him to collasp in pain onto the matress once more.

"Date-san!"

"Gaaah!" Date let out a yelp of pain as blood gushed out of his wounds once more, moving his right arm he tried to cover the wounds once more as he gritted his teeth in pain. "S-Shit...Kojuro..."

"We will speak after you've calmed down..." Yamato answered and slowly he moved to raise up. Kikka slowly held onto him to stop him from making any unecessary movements but to no avail as he shivered, "Yamato...tell me everything right now"

Yamato stopped moving to stand and slowly sat back down, their eyes clashed with each other _"That eye...now I see why my father was so loyal to him..."_ and slowly he sat back down and watched as Kikka tended to him once more

"Very well...as I said, Oda Nobunaga was victorious at Sekigahara...as all of the heroes fell one by one, only two were left remaining...Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin, the men of various states rallied behind the two remaining generals of the sengoku era in a final effort to banish the demon...and by a miracle they did but it wasn't them who banished Nobunaga...Nobunaga himself retreated once more back to the depths of the earth, it was recorded as a victory but both Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin knew better..." Yamato explained, Date slowly listened on, processing each bit of information, "Both Takeda and Kenshin decided to form an alliance till Nobunaga was finally defeated and so they prepared for an eventual war but it never came...Takeda's illness caught up with him once more, sadly this time he was not able to escape it..."

"Tch...old man Takeda too..." Date murmurmed in regret, "And? what about Kenshin?"

"The only way heroes acheive immortality is through memories..." Yamato answered cryptically and Date's left eyebrow furrowed "Him too...huh.."

"Yes...it was only a year after Kenshin-sama had died, did Oda Nobunaga appear once more, this time accompanied by a great army of demons...this was eight years ago, an event we called the awakening, Oda Nobunaga however didn't take part in the battle directly rather..a demon commander was sent in his place who raised havoc acrossed the lands, we were able to subdue it but the losses were great...what you fought and saved Kikka from was one of those demons..." explained Yamato, Date remained silent taking in everything he had just heard and then...he grinned, causing Kikka and Yamato to look at him in shock.

"Heh..."

"Masamune-sama?!" Yamato questioned, confused.

"So...it's pretty simple right? I'm going to finish the battle...Mitsunari started at sekigahara and kill Nobunaga..." grinned Date.

"What?!" stated a confused Yamato "but we need to be cautious if he appears again! he wiped out our entire army and the slayers are dwindled to just a handful!"

"Huh? cautious?" Date answered, confidence booming in him "listen, Yamato; if your father was alive, he would tell you one thing, we were never cautious, we went in with guns blazing..."

 _"This man...does he not know fear?! what ambition..."_ Yamato thought in surprise, Kikka looked on in surprise and awe as well at the bold proclamation made by the man infront of her, her fist tighthened and her eyes glaemed at his proclamation

 _"Date-san... you make me beleive that you will..."_

"And...tell me how Kojuro died..." Date finally asked, snapping Yamato totally out of his stupour "He sacrificed himself so that I could land the final blow on the demon commander, it was the greatest gift I was given by him, to fight alongside him..."

"I see, cherish that memory then...I'm sure he felt the same way, happy he was fighting beside his son.." Date answered, a small smile flowing on his face.

"Thank you, Masamune-sama..." Yamato answered, a smile now dawned upon his face as well "I fear I have caused you to stay up when you should be resting..."

"Uh...think nothing of it, more importantly..." Date began, his voice flowing with amusement, he slowly turned to Kikka "Kikka huh? do I look that bad to you? you should stop staring..."

Kikka immedeatly snapped out of her stupour and blushing brightly "I'm sorry, Date-san! I-I..." without any warning, she got up and exited the room, running hazardously away, Date simpled smiled watching her go.

"Heh..."

"It seems she has taken a liking to you, Masamune-sama..." Yamato added, Date just glanced at him "She's carrying a big burden, letting loose every now and then would help her a bit and that's what I did" he promptly answered and slowly he fell onto the mattress once more, eager to rest.

"How much can you see with that left eye of yours?" Yamato questioned him, a small smile on his face.

"Not as much as the right eye that watched my back" Date answered smugly and slowly his smile turned into a frown once more "Did he have a good life?"

"Yes, Masamune-sama, he lived well fighting and believeing you were still alive and that you would one day return, he lived long enough to even see his grandchild grow up infront of him..." Yamato explained, a small smile on his face.

"Tch, damn Kojuro...couldn't even wait for me to throw him a party for getting married" Date grumbled and slowly turned on his right side.

"I shall take my leave now, Masamune-sama"

And he was met with silence in reply, slowly Yamato closed the door behind him, once Date was sure he was gone, he simply let out a sigh, looking out the small doorway to the outside, it had begun to rain much to his dismay, slowly, struggling he limped to the sliding opening in front of him and opened the door, rain had drenched the quaint landscape, he raised his upwards to the darkened sky.

"So...Kojuro, you crying from up there? " Date mused, and he closed his lone left eye "You should know better than anyone, Kojuro..."

"No clouds shall darken the sky that this dragon rules!"

And as if the heavens themselves acknowledged his proclmation, the rain slowly stopped and the clouds parted revealing the sun once more and all Date could do was grin


End file.
